


Grog in the city

by voretaq7



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voretaq7/pseuds/voretaq7
Summary: A battle gone awry lands everyone's favorite barbarian somewhere unexpected.





	Grog in the city

Grog charged toward the red-eyed sorceress, his vision swamped red with rage. He was about to bring his axe down, ending the battle by cleaving her head in two, when her hand waved him off with a snarl.  
The spell slammed through the goliath, knocking him from his feet and wrenching the greataxe from his hand. As Grog flew through the air the ground disappeared from beneath him, and with a startled yelp Grog fell, flying past tree branches and roaring as his body broke through the scrubby bushes that raced up to meet him.

**

Grog pulled himself to his feet, shaking his head and yanking a splintered branch out of his side when he heard the voices from the other side of the brush. "Look man, just give us everything you got and you don't gotta get hurt."

"Look," another voice sighed, "I don't mind the being robbed. I mean I do, but whatever. Just could you be a little more original with the script?" Grog found a gap and looked though to see a tall human tossing something on the ground in front of two others holding small daggers - his coin purse, Grog guessed.

"Oh, you're gonna critique our robbery style?" The men with the knife advanced, snarling. "Maybe you should be a little nicer to a guy holding a weapon huh?"

"Why?" the tall man eyed the knives as he spoke. "If you're going to stab me I can't do much about it, so just go ahead. Otherwise take my cash and let me get on with my life."

"You fucking shit..." The bandit punched the man across the face, sending him to the ground. As he raised the knife Grog pushed his way out of the brush.

"HEY! Leave 'im alone!" Grog hollered, grabbing both thieves' shirts and lifting them off the ground. These goons had none of Vax's subtlety, and he sure didn't think the tall one had done anything to deserve being stabbed. "Git outta here." the barbarian snarled, tossing the would-be bandits a good 10 feet away. He growled as they clambered to their feet and sprinted off, then turned to their victim. Looming over the man Grog asked "You awright?"

"Yeah. Thanks man. Saved me from gettin' sliced up." Picking up his coin purse and sliding it into a fold in his pants the man stood up "I'm Dan," he said - eyes widening "aaaand you are a damn impressive Grog Strongjaw."

Grog's face scrunched in confusion. "'Ow do you know my name?"

"Hah - you even got the voice down, nice! I'm a Critter too man, what's your name?"

"Grog?" Grog squinted in confusion. The man - Dan - knew his name, he'd just used it.

"I mean your real name man, I'd like to know who saved me, and my wallet." Dan grinned as he picked the black leather wallet up and slid it back in his pocket.

"You just said my name." Grog squinted in confusion "Where are we?"

Dan looked up at the goliath, his eyes widening. At 6'3 Dan was looking up at this guy. "No way..." he said, rubbing his thumb over the tattoo on the goliath's arm - no paint transfer - "Are you really... You're Grog Strongjaw?"

"Uh, yah. I know who I am, what I need ta know is where I am an' how I can get back to Emon." Frustration edged into the Barbarian's voice.

Dan rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, not a trace of body paint from the goliath, just slight moisture from the man's sweat. "You're... um..." Dan rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "OK, I'm not sure how to explain this, but you're, uh... You're not on Exandria right now."


End file.
